


Ditched Date

by deansexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Normal AU, implied weecest, sam on a date, sam winchester is gay, slight pining weecest, young Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansexual/pseuds/deansexual
Summary: Sam gets ditched on a date





	Ditched Date

Sam lifts his right wrist up, sliding the cuff of his suit jacket up, revealing his coal colored watch. It’s 8:45, his date should’ve arrived exactly an hour ago.

All he’s ordered is one milkshake, which he hasn’t even drank yet, he’s too nervous. All he can think about is that his date isn’t coming, probably ditched him for someone better looking or with more money.

“Honey, we close at 9” The waitress called from behind the counter, pitying the poor boy.

Sam simply nodded, looking at his watch once again. Maybe he had given his date the wrong place or even the wrong time. What if his date was there earlier and he had missed it?

The possibilities filled his mind, each one making him stomach sink lower and lower. This was the first person he had tried to go out with, so that he could be normal, and he already screwed that up.

“Here, have a piece of pie” the waitress set down a plate of apple pie in front of him,” it’s on the house” she set the fork down before leaving, muttering about how he deserved better.

He smiled, taking the fork in his hand, cutting into the pie. He wasn’t too big a fan of apple pie, his brother liked it way more then him. Especially since every time dad let Dean choose what they had for dessert, which was always apple pie, he had gotten sick of it.

He finishes the pie up rather fast, realizing that he skipped dinner in order to go out and eat. He’s still hungry, but this late at night he knows that there won’t be any place open.

He taps the glass of his milkshake, his other hand playing with the straw before putting it between his lips, drinking the chocolate milkshake. It’s warmer now, not as cold as it had been 20 minutes ago, but it doesn’t bother him.

He finished the milkshake as well, swirling the straw around in the empty glass, waiting for his date to show up, which he knew wouldn’t happen.

“5 minutes left honey” the waitress calls as she slips on a coat, swinging her purse onto her shoulder.

Sam nods, standing up from the booth he was sitting at, pulling out his wallet and searching for money to pay for his milkshake. He glances up at the waitress who shook her head, mouthing ‘on the house’ with a genuine smile.

“Thank you” he puts his wallet back in his pocket, taking one last glance at the empty booth before heading out the door.

It’s cold outside, the air hitting him like a ton of bricks. His arms wrap around his body, rubbing to create some sort of friction and heat. He blows out air from his mouth, watching as a little cloud leaves his mouth.

“What’re ya doing, Sammy?” a voice asks from in front of him.

Sam’s not sure how he seemed to miss the impala and his big brother, both were right in front of him. He smiles weakly, the pain of being ditched only becoming even more of a reality; his date wasn’t coming.

“Going home” He said, walking over to the passenger side of the impala.

Dean’s sitting on the hood, wrapped up in a puffy coat and most likely wearing an old pair of dad’s jeans. He has a beanie on, covering up his hair and a majority of his forehead, a scarf wrapped around his neck.

“I can tell, but uh” Dean looks around,” where’s your date at?” He asks, still looking around to see if he had missed whoever Sam went on a date with.

Sam’s cheeks burn with embarrassment as he knows he’s going to have to tell the truth about being ditched.

“Um, he didn’t show up” Sam tried to open the passenger side of the impala, but it was locked.

He sees Dean slide off the hood of the impala, walking over to the passenger side, clearly pissed off at what he heard.

“He did what? ‘Cause it sounded like you just said he didn’t show up” Dean chuckled, but he didn’t find this funny at all.

Sam stared at Dean, trying to say that he meant what he said, his date didn’t show up, without saying a single word. It seemed to work because Dean had grown more pissed, enraged was a better word actually. No, not even that, he was infuriated.

“So Shane thinks that he can ditch my little brother for what reason? He’s too good for you? I know for a fac that he’s a little baby who probably couldn’t even keep up with you” Dean starts to pace, cracking his knuckles at the same time.

He stops pacing, closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath before turning back to his brother, a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. It was a look Sam knew as the one that got them into trouble, especially with the law.

“Do you know where he lives?” Dean asks, walking over towards the drivers side of the impala.

Sam nods, knowing exactly where Dean’s getting at.

“Good, let’s go pay Shane and his family a nice little visit,” Dean unlocked the impala,” it’d be a shame if they knew what a gigantic dick there son was” Dean chuckled, sitting down on the driver’s seat, slamming the door shut.  
Sam’s eyes lit up, the pain dissipating, being replaced with adrenaline as he opened the door and got into the impala. The thought of paying back Shane for ditching him not only made him feel better, but it made up for the date itself.

“Thanks Dean” Sam said, not even putting on his seatbelt as he was just too excited.

Dean looks over at Sam with a look that he only ever gives his brother, one that says ‘i love you’ a thousand different ways and promises to always protect him.

“No one hurts my Sammy” He says as he ruffles up Sam’s hair before starting up the car.

Dean pulls out of the restaurant parking lot, driving out onto the road, heading for Shane’s house. It wasn’t too far from the restaurant, only 10 minutes away, which pissed Dean off even more. With how close Shane was to the restaurant, how could he possibly miss a date?

“Is he in the closet or something? Why would he even do that?” Dean asks, completely baffled by the fact that someone really passed up a chance to be with Sam.

“No, he’s out, even to his parents, or at least that’s what he told me” Sam shrugged.

He didn’t think about why Shane would’ve ditched, he just thought that maybe Shane wasn’t that into him and decided not to come. It would’ve been better if Shane told him that rather than lead him on, but life wasn’t fair to the Winchester’s.

“Whatever, he’s getting his ass kicked no matter what the hell his reason was” Dean stated, glancing over at Sam.

It’s times like these that he’s grateful he has Dean to look out for him, or else he wouldn’t know what to do. Maybe he would’ve just went home and called it a night, definitely wouldn’t have went to Shane’s house to ask what happened.

“You know Dean, I’m actually glad he didn’t go on that date with me” Sam admitted, turning and smiling at his brother.

“Why? I thought you liked the guy” Dean asked, confused by his little brother.

Even if he did go on that date with Shane, it’s not like they could date for long with Dad moving them around a lot. It would end up like the few other past flings he had.

“If the guy ditched me then it obviously means he’s an asshole,” He turns to Dean, eyes sparkling,”and I get to hang out with you instead, which is way better” He playfully punched Dean’s arm, looking back at the road.

Dean’s eyes darted between the road and Sam, his smile growing by the second from what Sam had said.

“Yeah, dude was totally an asshole,” there’s a blush on Dean’s cheeks,” and I love hanging out with you, Sammy” He’s almost glad Sam was ditched.

They sat in silence, the only sounds were the other cars passing by and the roar of the impala. It wasn’t the awkward silence, it was the silence that they needed for planning what they would do once they reached Shane’s house.

Dean was planning to, if his parents opened the door, ask for Shane, and then punch him between his eyes. If Shance apologized for ditching Sam, he would give him mercy and not continue on with the beating.

Sam wanted to take a more gentle approach with telling Shane’s parents that he liked to smoke behind the school and drink alcohol with his friends. If he got angry enough, he could always punch Shane and run.

“I might kill him” Dean finally says as he takes a left, pulling up at Shane’s house.

Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed, knowing very well that his brother was not capable of murder, and didn’t have the balls to do it. The most he would do is punch him a few times, maybe make him bleed a little, but not even close to killing him.

“Yeah, sure you would Dean” Sam said, sarcastically, laughing at the over protectiveness of his brother.

Dean pulled up into the driveway of Shane’s house, putting the impala into park, and taking the keys out of the ignition. Both of their hearts raced as this was something they had never done before.

“I would, for you” Dean said, turning and looking into Sam’s eyes.

Their eyes are fixed on one another like they were the only two who existed in the world. In a way, that was true. Both of their worlds had revolved around one another, always had and always will.

Sam feels himself leaning towards Dean, their faces getting closer and closer. His eyes darted to Dean’s lips, and for a moment, he thought about kissing Dean, feeling their lips touch. He could only imagine what Dean tasted like, and his bet was cheap beer and pies they would often get from gas stations.

From the look Dean had, and how his eyes darted to his lips too, he knew that the thought was circling in Dean’s mind.

Instead, he leaned his head to the side, his arms wrapping around Dean’s body, pulling him closer.

“Thank you Dean, you’re the best brother” He whispered, hugging Dean even tighter.

Dean was taken by surprise, his arms slowly closing around Sam, pulling him tighter. He’s not smiling like Sam is, no, he’s frowning.

“Okay, let’s go get him” Dean said, patting Sam on the back as he pulled away.

Sam nodded as he opened the door, getting out of the impala.

Dean hesitated, replacing his frown with a straight face as he too left the car.


End file.
